


So it begins...

by Avelorni



Series: Ildatch forest [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bottom Choi Minho, M/M, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Top Shim Changmin, cum kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avelorni/pseuds/Avelorni
Summary: Choi Minho, a brave renowned knight, enters the infamous Ildatch forest in search of an ancient kingdom. Accompanied by his captain Suho and other several soldiers, he tries to finish his quest. But they definetely will face some unexpected hardships in the depths of the woods.





	So it begins...

To the east, far beyond the known world and of all kind of human activity, lays the so called Ildatch forest. Isolated from the civilization by a great river, there’s little known about it, but there’s no one who doesn’t know about its wonders. A lot of legends and myths come from its green depths, and his trees are infamous for not returning the adventurers who dare to trespass its borders to find answers, fame, riches or glory.

  
Despite of all of that, there it was Minho, renowned knight of the order of the Silver Swan, who got into the woods, armed with a leather armour, his longsword and his courage. Born in a wealthy noble family, Minho grew up hearing about the great forest, and when he finished his military training, he didn’t think about it twice. In the middle of summer, the heat was so suffocating below the dense tree crowns that even breathing was becoming difficult. Despite having seen fauna and flora completely unknown to him until that moment, Minho kept advancing through the woods, followed by a little company of roughly thirty men.

  
Several legends were told about that place, but they pursued one out of them all. Minho heard about a kingdom over and under the trees, of riches and wonders never seen. That particular legend was his goal. After some days of voyage, the trees got more and more tall and thick, looking like columns supporting a dome of foliar darkness.

  
One day at dawn, when the sun just started rising, Minho got up, urged with an uncomfortable feeling down his bladder. Just dressed in a pair of plain fabric trousers, he got away from the encampment just a few meters, so he could release himself. The morning breeze didn’t bother him at all, his muscled naked upper body was more than used to face hardships. He untied the cord that kept his trousers to his waist and pulled them down just to allow his member to sprung free. Minho´s shaft wasn’t precisely small, gifted with a great length and girth even in a soft state.

  
Just finishing peeing, Minho got a scent. Very subtle at first but becoming more prominent as the time passed. The scent was absolutely intoxicating and built a very sweet and warm feeling up on his chest. Without thinking about it twice, he got into the depths of the forest, searching for the scent´s origin. He was so focused on it that he wasn’t aware of the big erection that raised between his muscled tights and made a prominent tent out of his trousers, neither of the growing stain at the top of it. Sweating profusely, Minho realised that he was soaked. However, there was certain parts of his body moister than others. Dipping a hand in his trousers, it got out covered of slick precum, a lot more than he believed he could made. The back of his thighs was very moist too, and he didn’t take long to realise that a weird liquid, a kind of natural lubricant, was abundantly coming out of his hole. However, he didn’t had time to worry about it at that moment, the scent was getting more intense, and was calling for him in a desperate way. The heat was such that even the thin fabric of his trousers suffocated him, so he opted to get rid of them. Full naked and with a pulsing boner, soaked of precum, he kept advancing through the woods, until he found a clearing, crossed by a stream. He couldn’t believe his own eyes.

  
On the other side of the stream it was a man, completely naked, even taller than he was. The origin of that sweet scent. His body was very muscled, just as his, but more voluptuous and a bit tanner. The strangest about him was his head, who bore a pair of deer antlers, the largest he has ever seen. It’s also good to know that he was nearly as handsome as Minho himself, making him a very good-looking man. Even bellow, between the horned-one’s thighs, things got even weirder. Minho will be never be able to brag about his big cock after that. The longest and thickest dick Minho could have ever imagined stood between that muscular thighs. It could have easily the length equivalent of Minho’s torso, and the girth of its forearm. It really stood out the fact that a nonstop stream of cum dripped from its purpled top, falling just in front of him. His testicles were so big that they could be compared to a bulls’ ones, really swollen and of a great size.

  
At that moment Minho lost control over his body, and without realising it, he was crossing the river, attracted by its sweet scent. Running desperately, he threw himself to his knees before the horned-one, and without doubting it, he opened his mouth, letting the falling cum coat his face and fill his mouth. The intoxicating scent comes precisely out of the cum, making him even hornier. That desperate action made the horned-one grin, and he caressed Minho’s hair delicately with one of his big hands, making him shudder. After several minutes just like that, Minho decided that it was time to get some meat. Holding the humongous shaft by its base with both hands, he run desperately his tongue from the top to the bottom of it, unable to take it in his mouth due to its great girth. Minho was enjoying himself more than ever in his entire life. He was indeed a open homosexual, his kingdom was particulary liberal in that way, even more with the upper estates of the realm, but he never was that passionate when it comes to sex. His desperate attitude was no doubt caused by the mysterious man. Was he a wizard?, Maybe a faeric spirit? Was he under a spell or even something deeper and sacred? Minho couldn't have cared less, as his mind was only capable of ordering every single one of his muscles to worship the being's gigantic shaft.

His hands roamed all over the horned-one's lower body, enjoying his very muscular and defined abdomen and thighs, caressing his dense pubic hair and squeezing the being's meaty and toned ass cheeks. What’s more, the cum stream never stopped, so in a little time Minho was entirely soaked by the white substance. Minho decided that squeezing that bull-like hairy balls would be a good idea, which it was. When the being's testicles were squeezed, the cum stream intensified, as if they were bursted with cum (which was the case), soaking him even more.

  
The horned-one, very calmed apparently, didn’t made any sound at all, apart from a few subtle giggles, that made Minho even hornier. Minho, on the other side, was a bunch of desperate moans. Minho’s new horned friend seemed to get bored of that little game, since Minho could do very little solely with his tongue. Gently he pushed aside the human from his enormous shaft, and sited in the fluff grass, legs opened and his dick proudly pointing at the sky. Minho immediately realised what was going to come next, and he grabbed the horned-one’s shaft, slowly penetrating himself with the massive piece of meat, helped by his surprisingly wet hole. His face was priceless, the rolling of his eyes and his dropped jaw reflecting the pure pleasure he was feeling at that moment. As Minho´s inner walls clenched around the member, the being let go feral moans, fascinating for the human. Soon, Minho was able to fit completely that enormous shaft inside him. It was so big that literally bulged up his belly. The horned-one, amused, followed his shafts outline in Minho´s abs, making him moan.

  
The human took no time to start moving his hips, trying to get some friction. The being followed, helping him move with his large hands by grabbing Minho's meaty ass cheeks, and started pushing his hips upwards. Minho grabbed his antlers, using them as a support to bury the being’s gigantic dick even deeper in himself. The clearing was quickly filled by Minho's desperate and slutty moans, as well as by the horned-one's feral grunts. Soon, Minho's large dick was freely bouncing, hitting both stomachs and painting them with shiny precum. Just like that, several hours passed, Minho came five times by then, coating the horned-one’s face and torso with his own cum, whose cock kept expulsing cum without stopping, that made a cum pool below the two, from which a few streams ran to the water stream, joining it.

  
When Minho started to think that the being was uncapable of orgasming, the horned-one gripped his hips strongly, and lunged at them so hard that Minho thought that he was going to break his bones. With a deer in rut like bellow, but deeper, nearly supernatural, the horned-one had his orgasm. Minho’s insides filled completely with cum, his belly swelled of it, and even some of the cum reached his mouth, falling from his lips, opened of pure pleasure.

  
Minho lost his balance sense, and he would have fallen if he wasn’t literally impaled. Of course, the being’s erection was as hard and stiff as before meeting Minho. The human didn’t take long to fall asleep, exhausted from the far than heavy sexual activity. With extreme care the horned-one took him on his muscled and thick arms, lifting him from his shaft, and laid him down a little further, where the cum pool wouldn’t disturb him.

  
The horned-one knew that Minho would remain undisturbed while sleeping, and even much later, as he was carrying his scent. No animal would dare to harm the one bearing the powerful and fearsome King of the Ildatch forest’s scent. Changmin was his name, and he was sure that he would see again that delicious human in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed it!. This is my first published work, so I hope you could give me some possitive feedback.


End file.
